


Glitter Bombed

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: Many Shades of Sabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic I wrote after getting this request from a friend on Tumblr: "After Supernatural 7.14 (where Dean and Sam hunt the clowns at Plucky Pennywhistle’s), Sam has to wash off the fuck-ton of glitter that the clowns exploded on him. Gabe shows up to help (conveniently while Dean is trying to save his car from the glitter infection.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Bombed

The Winchesters were close to frantic.

Usually at least one of them could keep their cool while the other panicked, but not today.  The air in the Impala was tense as they made their way back to the motel, Sam squirming in his seat.

“Don’t wiggle.  If you grind that damn glitter into those seats I swear to God I’ll kill you myself and where a clown nose while I do it.”  Dean hissed, his hands tensing on the steering wheel.  “My baby… is covered… in glitter.  Its like the herpes of craft supplies.”

Sam didn’t say anything, eyes wide as he stared down at his hands.  Somehow he’d ended up with glitter under his fingernails.  As much as he wanted to try and get it out, he didn’t dare with Dean cursing under his breath beside him about three seconds from going postal.

“Here, take the motel key.  Go in and get de-glittered while I try to save my car from the plague.”  Dean growled, dropping the key into Sam’s lap as he pulled into a parking space.  Sam got out as quickly as possible and practically ran to the door, shaking from head to toe as he shut the door.

“Fucking clowns.”  Sam muttered as he started peeling out of his layers, not caring as he sent glitter flying all around the room. 

“Need help there Sammich?”  Sam smiled, albeit a little nervously, as he turned to face Gabriel. 

“God I’m glad you’re here.”  Sam said in a strained voice, Gabe raising an eyebrow at him.  “Can you help me get rid of this mess?”

“Of course I can.”  Gabriel grinned.  When he reached over to unbutton Sam’s shirt instead of simply snapping the glitter away Sam rolled his eyes, batting the archangel’s hands away.  “Hey, you want my help or not?”

“Would I have asked you to help if I didn’t?”  Sam snapped, gritting his teeth when Gabe went back to calmly undoing buttons. 

“We’re doing this the long way for a change, just for fun.”  Gabe smirked, raising an eyebrow when Sam shifted uncomfortably under his hands as he undid his belt and started to work at the snaps on the hunter’s jeans.  “If you bear with me, I swear I’ll make it worth your while.”

“…Fine, but don’t take forever.  I feel like I’m covered in clown guts.”  Sam muttered as Gabriel swooped in for a kiss.  As Sam twined his arms around the archangel’s neck Gaberiel lifted him, Sam gasping against his lips even as he wrapped his legs around the angel’s waist.

Sam barely registered he was being carried anywhere until he heard Gabriel turning on the shower. 

“Don’t you think you’re a little overdressed for this?”  Sam grinned, pressing a steady line of kisses down the angel’s jaw as he snapped his fingers and his clothes melted away.  “That’s better.”

“Let’s get rid of these clown guts, shall we?” 

“And then after…?”

“You read my mind…”


End file.
